


What's in a Man?

by orphan_account



Series: Trans!Michael Mavin [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Trans Michael, creepgar - Freeform, cute little fluff, proposal, trans!michael, transsexual michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has his first surgery, moving him one step closer to his ultimate goal, and he opens up a bit to Gavin about how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a Man?

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is the second part (and probably last part) of this little series!   
> I mean, if you had ideas for a third one, i wouldn't be opposed. i personally can't think of anything, haha :3

"Well, let me see already!" Gavin bounced up and down excitedly, gaining an eyeroll from his boyfriend.  
  
"Give me a second, Gav. Jesus." They were at the pool along with the other men from Achievement Hunter. Geoff, Jack, Ryan and Ray flanked Gavin, peering over curiously at the curly haired man. Michael fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable with the sudden attention.  
  
"I've been waiting until they were healed. I mean, there's still really thin scars but other than that, I think it's pretty okay." Michael muttered out, the grin on Gavin's face turning to a scowl of impatience. He had gone much too long without being able to see his boyfriend shirtless and was frankly tired of waiting.  
  
"Yes, Micoo, we get it! Now take off your bloody shirt!" He stated bluntly and Ray laughed behind him.  
  
"Fuck, fine." Michael grunted, pulling off his shirt to reveal bare chest.  
  
Now, for most people, that obviously meant nothing. Men take off their shirts at the pool every day, and nobody blinks twice (unless the guy is super hot).  
  
But for Michael and Gavin, it was everything.  
  
Two small scars were the only indication of what Michael had gone through and Gavin gasped out, pride swelling inside of him.  
  
"It might not look exactly right, but.."  
  
"You look perfect, Micoo!" Gavin interrupted, surging forward to take his boyfriend in his arms and twirl him around.  
  
"Gavin! Put me down, you fuck!" Michael screeched, but he was laughing. Gavin did as he was told and they took a second to just stare at each other. Tears pricked up in the corners of brown and green eyes and Gavin slowly rested a hand on Michael's flat chest.  
  
"No more binder." Gavin breathed out and Michael nodded, a glint of relief in his eyes.  
  
"One step closer." He replied and his voice held all of the determination and heartbreak and disappointment he'd felt through the years of struggle.  
  
"Oh great, Michael's gonna walk around half-naked all the time now." Ray teased, receiving a playful punch in the arm from the older man.  
  
"Alright, lads. Enough of that. Let's break out the booze." All of the men except Ray cheered, the Puerto Rican sticking out his tongue in a look of disgust.  
  
"I'm gonna go hop into the pool." He stretched before hopping in, making sure to splash the men.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Ryan grumbled, eliciting a laugh from Jack as they wandered towards the kitchen, following Geoff's lead.   
  
Gavin pulled Michael into a deep embrace, nuzzling his nose against pale, freckled skin.  
  
"You look very handsome, luv." Gavin cooed and Michael chuckled.  
  
"Thanks, Gav. Does it look natural?" He tried to sound confident, but the insecurity seeped through.  
  
  
"I would never guess that you weren't born male." Gavin smiled brightly and Michael visibly relaxed.  
  
"Cool. Next step is my dick." He joked.  
  
"Micoo!" Gavin gasped mock-offensively. "That's crude!"   
  
"You won't be saying that when I'm fucking you."  
  
-  
  
"Y'know," Michael muttered and Gavin snuggled closer from where they lay on the couch. The Brit hummed, letting the older man know he had his attention. "It's nice to finally accept myself. You've really helped me with that."  
  
"You're perfect, my little Micoo." Gavin cooed and Michael kissed his forehead lightly.  
  
"I used to be so confused. I remember being a little girl and adding things up. Like, I sort of liked football enough to enjoy going to a game but not enough to watch it on the television. I liked video games, but I wasn't into wrestling. And I enjoyed playing with Barbies AND action figures and I wondered a lot; what did that make me? I felt like a man, but was I manly enough?   
  
"I worried a lot. I'd try so hard to get into guy things. I'd force myself to watch wrestling with my dad and brothers, but it wasn't enough. My dad... well, you know how he is, how he dropped me like garbage when I told him how I felt, he always tried to shove girly shit down my throat. He'd buy wrestling tickets for him and my brother only and go on special trips with him-now don't get me wrong, I wasn't into it, like I said-but he didn't give me the option TO be into it. I was a girl, I was to wear dresses and makeup and play with babydolls but I hated it all so much." He cleared his throat, trying to keep tears out of his eyes.  
  
"I was always so torn. One half of me wanted to be feminine for my dad, to be normal and girly, but it just didn't seem right. Then the other half was trying so hard to be more masculine, to be into manly things. I tried to get good at sports, and, well, I really fucking suck at sports." He chuckled before biting his lip, his expression sobering.  
  
"I thought, what am I? I like men, so that must mean I'm a girl, right? So I tried to like other girls. Like, if I liked girls then it was okay for me to want to be a male. That... didn't feel right either. I was so fucking confused for so long. I just didn't get who I was. Finally I just stopped dating altogether, and focused on anything but the fact that I was alone. I started the testosterone pills, got a job doing something I loved, and met your dumbass." He teased, but his voice was full of fondness as he squeezed the arm around the Brit.  
  
"And I realized; what the fuck does it matter? So what if I like dudes? That doesn't mean I'm not a man, or that I want to be a woman. I like girly shit sometimes, and sometimes I like manly shit but none of that should matter because there's no male and female things; there's things that you own, and things you don't own. Things you enjoy, and things you hate. That's it. Society has put this weird, crazy separation on genders that makes people like me grow up confused and afraid and scared of being true to ourselves.  
  
"But, not everyone is total shit. Like I said, I met you." He smiled and his chestnut eyes sparkled with adoration and love. "And, y'know, under your stupidity.. I secretly suspect you of being a genius."  
  
Gavin puffed out his chest proudly. "I'm the full package, babe. Attractive AND intelligent. You're one lucky-arse bastard."  
  
"Oh really?" Michael quirked an eyebrow before flipping them over, straddling the struggling younger man and tickling him.  
  
"Micoo!" He squawked, squirming to no avail. "Micoo no!" He kicked wildly and they fell to the floor, tussling around on the carpet until they were both winded. They lay there, giggling and panting beside one another. Michael turned his head and looked over at his boyfriend.  
  
"I suppose I am."  
  
"We should get married, luv." Gavin murmured, rolling onto his side to cuddle up to him once again. He rested his head on Michael's now-flat chest, but the older man wasn't paying attention to that. He was focused on Gavin's words, said so carelessly.  
  
"Let's do it." He sat up suddenly, disturbing the Brit, who grumbled in return.  
  
"Wot? Get married? I'm all for it." He grinned lazily, stretching his limbs.  
  
"I'm serious!" Michael huffed and Gavin moved to cross his legs.  
  
"As am I, luv." Gavin was really horrible at overly-romantic things, so Michael hadn't expected any more than that. It'd once been teased on a Podcast that he had no heart and he'd replied that he was 'working on it'. With Michael, of course.  
  
But the abruptness of it still caught him off guard.  
  
"Well then.. I guess we should start planning, hmm? Get a ring and shit." Excitement bubbled inside of Michael and he went to stand before being pulled back down.  
  
"I got a ring, dopey." Gavin rolled his eyes as if Michael were the crazy one in the situation. "Now stand up so I can do this right and proper."  
  
"I was trying before you pulled me back down!" He defended, raising regardless and bouncing slightly with his joy. Gavin was full of surprises.   
  
"I didn't want to do this in front of everyone, so I'm afraid there won't be any pictures like with Jack's proposal." He shrugged. "But here it goes." He reached back and pulled a box from his back pocket-how had Michael not noticed it?-, presenting it as he got on one knee.  
  
"Michael Vincent Jones, I'm not very good at this sort of thing unless it's really called for, but, well, you make me want to be. As far as I see it, you're weird, and I'm weird, and we are a perfect couple of oddities that make something a lot more special. I'd like to be with you forever, my lovely little boi. You've given me a heart." He wiped at his face and Michael realized with a breathy chuckle that he was crying, not that Michael had room to talk. His eyes were tearing up with each word the Brit said.  
  
"So, even though I already know the answer and this is merely a formality, will you marry me?" He opened the case to reveal a small golden ring with intricate designs etched in and a large chocolate diamond in the center, framed beautifully.  
  
"Holy shit, Gav. Y-yes, of course I will!" Gavin rose to his feet and carefully slid the ring onto the correct finger, giving Michael a second to admire it before pulling him in for a deep kiss.  
  
"I had no idea you were such a romantic, Gav." Michael teased and Gavin stuck his tongue out.  
  
"I feel everything normally on the inside! I just have some trouble expressing it. Well, except with you." He cooed sarcastically and Michael sighed exasperatedly.   
  
"You're a dumbass." He muttered, smirking.  
  
"Well you're marrying this dumbass, so that makes you a dumbass, too."  
  
Yeah, I guess it does."

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
